Children of the Moon
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Remus bites Severus, Harry, and Hermione as the golden trio tries to take Peter back to the castle. Blessed by the goddesses Artemis and Hecate they form a pack of werewolves, the only ones that keep their minds, heal instantly and can do magic while in werewolf form. When another Artemis and Hecate blessed werewolf name Luna Lovegood joins them this put together family vows that w
1. Chapter 1

Title: Children of the Moon

Rating: T

Summary: Remus bites Severus, Harry, and Hermione as the golden trio tries to take Peter back to the castle. Blessed by the goddesses Artemis and Hecate they form a pack of werewolves, the only ones that keep their minds, heal instantly and can do magic while in werewolf form. When another Artemis and Hecate blessed werewolf name Luna Lovegood joins them this put together family vows that when Voldemort does come back they will fight against him. Not a crossover of Percy Jackson and mostly based on the A Werewolf Pack on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1: Huge Mistake

The sound of screams broke the silence along with howling. With no one around it could be anything. However the goddesses Artemis and Hecate knew that they were humans that were being attacked by a werewolf. They appeared and Hecate drove the werewolf off. Lying on the ground were three people, two teens and an adult. They had blood coming from bite marks that Artemis knew was infected.

"Nooo," moaned a man and he ran over to one of them.

"Not so funny, is it?" Hecate said, her tone cold.

"Please-."

"I'm a goddess, I don't do please," Hecate told him, "You wanted one of them dead, to bad he's only infected."

"I'm sorry," he cried out, "I never meant-."

"Leave," she ordered and the outline of the ghost of Buckbeak appeared, "It will take you where you need to be. Don't write to your godson for a month."

He nodded and they were gone.

"My champion has been infected," Hecate told Artemis, "He's going to have enough problems without my world knowing about this."

"They're all going to have problems," Artemis told her and Hecate nodded in agreement. "They are under my moon and under my protection."

"They need to be blessed," Hecate told her.

"I agree and they will give the world hope," Artemis told her. "Construct the circle."

"Yes, Artemis."

Under the moons power both goddess cast the circle and gave the three of them gifts. The three would keep their minds, they would be able to do magic while in werewolf form, communicate to each other with their minds in either human or wolf form, be able to block their minds form intrusion, and heal instantly. They then left them to be found in the light of Apollon's sun. Things were changing and they would need each other.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the chapter being short


	2. Uncertain Future

Title: Children of the Moon

Rating: T

Summary: Remus bites Severus, Harry, and Hermione as the golden trio tries to take Peter back to the castle. Blessed by the goddesses Artemis and Hecate they form a pack of werewolves. The only ones that keep their minds, heal instantly and can do magic while in werewolf form. When another Artemis and Hecate blessed werewolf name Luna Lovegood joins them this put together family vows that when Voldemort does come back they will fight against him. Not a crossover of Percy Jackson and mostly based on the A Werewolf Pack on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2: Uncertain Future

When Severus opened his eyes he found himself in the familiar hospital wing. It was daylight out and he had no clue how he had ended up here. And then he remembered what Potter, Granger, and Weasley had done to him and he felt like killing them. And then he remembered the werewolf and he felt his blood run cold. Lupin had bitten him and that meant, dear Merlin no.

"Severus," came the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"What do you want?" he asked the old man.

Dumbledore's face appeared.

"I'm sorry about what happened," he said, "Hagrid found the three of you and brought you all in."

"And the Weasley boy?"

"He was inside the tunnel of the Shrieking Shack. He's upset but I made him vow not to tell anyone."

"Like you did with me."

Dumbledore looked at him and said, "I don't want Mr. Potter or Miss Granger to have any problems. I don't want you to have any problems. If he told his parents what happened the Ministry would use it against the three of you."

"It's going to come out," Severus told him.

"Not for a while," he said. "The three of you will remain here until the term ends. That should keep anyone from finding out. I will have Poppy not allow anyone in."

"And Black?"

"Gone," Dumbledore said, "The Ministry is upset about that and I'm not adding this to it."

And then Albus was gone.

Three days later all three of them were allowed to leave. Severus watched Potter and Granger return to Gryffindor tower and he headed for his quarters. Dumbledore had come around to tell him that Potter wouldn't be returning to the Dursley's and that the Granger had agreed that their daughter could stay with him, don't know why he thinks that's a good idea, during the summer. Severus had a funny feeling that he would end up taking care of Potter as well.

"No, I'm not doing it," he said when Dumbledore came around the next day to tell him, and he was right, that Potter would be staying with him.

"Severus, I don't want the Ministry to find out," he said. "And it's against Ministry law for werewolves to stay with people that can't protect themselves from them."

"Great, lock three werewolves in one house. My house isn't large enough."

"How about Prince Manor," he said, "You did obtain the right to use it when your grandfather died."

Severus grumbled. Why Albus knew that he didn't know?

"Or Potter manor."

"I'm not listening to the picture of James Potter all summer."

"Severus, I know that you don't like this but we don't have a choice. Potter or Prince Manor?"

Severus grumbled.

"Fine, Potter manor," he said, "At least I know the place isn't full of dark artifacts that I haven't gotten to yet."

"I'll have a friend of mine key the wards to you three."

Severus grumbled again.

When the term ended, with Gryffindor winning again, he waited for Potter and Granger to join him. They wouldn't go on the train mainly because Moody and Kingsley, both friends of Dumbledore's, wanted to make sure the wards would work for them. From what he had heard the dungeons was sound and could be warded.

" _I don't know why we have to go with Snape_."

" _That's Professor Snape, Harry_ ," came Granger's voice.

Over the last couple of days he had been hearing what sounded like Potter and Granger inside his head. It was unnerving to say the least. And now, here it was again.

"Good, there you two are," Minerva said, "Albus has told us what happened and I'm sure that Potter manor will treat you three well."

"Potter manor," Granger said, "But-."

"Don't have a choice, Granger," Severus told her, "Unless you want to attack people."

"Leave-."

"That's enough, Potter," Minerva said, "Severus does have a point."

" _He always has a point_ ," Potter's voice came into Severus mind.

" _ **Glad that I do, Potter**_ ," Severus mentally said and both of them stared at him. "Come on."

They took a portkey to a large village that was outside of London. A huge stretch of woods was seen but Severus could 'feel' the magic of the place. He approached it and that's when Moody and Kingsley appeared.

"Snape," he said.

"Moody," Severus said and nodded.

"Okay, let's see if this works," Kingsley said, "Press your hand against this space."

He did and he fell through and landed on his back. If his wounds hadn't been healed he would have been in a lot of pain. Soon Potter and Granger joined him and the huge expanse of Potter Manor was before them. Severus had heard plenty of things about Potter Manor from his mum. It was larger than he expected.

"The house elves have been cleaning things up even after the Potter's deaths," Kingsley said, "Which is good. I doubt anyone wants to live in a falling down house."

"This belonged to my family?"

"Yes, it did," Kingsley said.

"Well it won't be too bad," Potter said and Severus mentally rolled his eyes.

The inside Severus had to admit was nice. Rich woods and carvings told Severus that the Potter's had a lot of money to spend on making a place look nice. The carpeting wasn't bad either. The only thing that he didn't like was the paintings of all the Potter's that had lived. Even Potter's father was here, though he knew that Albus would throw a fit if Severus tried anything to get rid of it and the place didn't belong to him.

It belonged to the Potter family and it was a reminder how well off the Potter's were compared to his sorry excuse for a family.

" _I wonder why he dislikes his family_ ," Granger's voice said inside his mind.

"Get out-."

He stopped and stared at her. There was no way that Granger could get inside his mind, unless.

"Don't even think about insulting me," Granger said.

Both Kingsley and Moody looked at each other.

"I wasn't going to-."

"I heard your thoughts," she told him.

"I heard them to," Potter said.

"Great, you both can get inside my mind," Severus said and he then tried to bring up his shields.

"I can still hear them," Granger said.

"I think we need we need to get Lupin on this," Moody said.

"I agree," Kingsley said and Severus watched as they made the call.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for reading and the comments. I will be posting this story once a week due to work. Thanks for reading.


	3. Meeting Goddessess

Title: Children of the Moon

Rating: T

Summary: Remus bites Severus, Harry, and Hermione as the golden trio tries to take Peter back to the castle. Blessed by the goddesses Artemis and Hecate they form a pack of werewolves. The only ones that keep their minds, heal instantly and can do magic while in werewolf form. When another Artemis and Hecate blessed werewolf name Luna Lovegood joins them this put together family vows that when Voldemort does come back they will fight against him. Not a crossover of Percy Jackson and mostly based on the A Werewolf Pack on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3: Meeting Goddesses

Everything that Severus needed to brew the Wolfbane Potion was delivered. However, it would be two transformations before they could actually use it. Why two, Severus still didn't understand, but it was a rule that was followed. Severus would be brewing a potion that would numb the senses and keep them all from attacking others. Albus promised that the actual ingredients would be delivered in plenty of time.

"Do you think that Ron will allow you to come with him to the World Cup?" he heard Granger ask Potter.

"I hope so," he said.

" _Stupid game and useless conversations about said game_ ," Severus thought.

"WE HEARD THAT," Granger and Potter said at the same time.

Severus grumbled and headed to his room.

Lupin came to visit near the end of the month. He looked ashamed and Severus hoped that he felt shame for many years. He kept looking down at the floor and Severus could sense the fear that he now had.

"I'm sorry about what-."

"The person that you should be begging for forgiveness is Potter," Severus told him, "I might hate being this thing but Potter's life is ruined. First it was finding out that he could talk to snakes now it's becoming a beast once a month. You've dealt Potter a worst hand then the Dark Lord ever could have handed him. Add Granger to it, but don't add me."

"Yes, Severus," he said.

"I'll leave you alone to 'talk' about your feelings," he said and he left the house.

Even though Severus couldn't hear what was being said he could sense Potter and Granger's emotions. Even though they didn't hate Lupin for being a werewolf they hated the monster that had done it. For once Severus wouldn't attack Potter for having such emotions. He felt like that every day since it happened. When the 'talk' was over Severus headed back inside.

"Lupin, another talk is needed," Severus told him and Lupin nodded.

"That is strange," Lupin said after Severus told him about what had happened. "The fact that you can hear what their thinking is unheard of."

"What worries me is the rumors that the Dark Lord might be returning," he said, "I'm not a fan of the Dark Lord discovering my role."

"Because he'll kill you for it," Lupin said and Severus nodded. "I'll talk to the Headmaster about this. Maybe he knows."

"And I thought you would."

"Being mentally connected to others is something that I haven't heard about. Let's hope that Dumbledore will know something."

"Let's hope that your right."

The days passed with both Potter and Granger getting down to some of their homework. Granger, Severus knew, started right away. He knew it was the situation that they were in that had caused her to delay doing her work. The week before the Full Moon was when the strangest thing happened in all the time that Severus had been alive. Two women suddenly appeared during dinner.

Severus had his wand out at once.

"We're not here to hurt you," one of them said.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Severus told her.

"Fully understand," she said, "My name is Hecate and this is Artemis."

"Like the Greek gods," Granger said.

The woman name Hecate smiled at her.

"Yes, like the Greek gods."

"How did you get past the wards?" Severus demanded.

"Because magic can't keep someone that _is_ the Goddess of magic," Hecate told him. "I believe that we need to talk."

"Not inter-."

"How is the mind connection going?" Hecate cut in and Severus stared at her, "Yes, mortal, I know all about it."

"What do you know?" Severus demanded.

"The mind connection was my idea," Artemis said, "We wanted a way of you three to communicate with each other no matter if you were in wolf or human forms."

"Wait a minute, you can do that," Potter stated.

"We are goddesses after all," Artemis said, "While we can't change fate we can help to ease the suffering."

"You mean that you don't have the power to turn us back to normal," Granger said.

"It's Fate, can't change that," Artemis said, "However, when we came upon you we allowed Sirius to get away from the Ministry. That's when we blessed you with the gifts that we have you. Instant healing, mind connection, keeping your mind when you transform, being able to do magic while in wolf form. Not a bad deal, if I say so myself."

Severus snorted.

"And what do you get in return?" Severus asked them.

"Just a little thing about being champions," Artemis said, "Lady Hecate has claimed Harry as her champion and I get the two of you."

"I'm touched," Severus muttered.

"Listen up," Hecate said, "Barty Crouch Jr., who works for Tom Riddle, is planning on casting the dark mark during the Quidditch World Cup. I'm sure that you know what that is."

Severus nodded.

"A little accident will not change the future, but it will buy some time," Hecate said, "Add to the fact that Peter has no clue that the three of you were changed. That will keep things safe for a while."

Severus could sense a plan had been formed.

"And you want Potter or Granger to do that attacking," Severus said.

"No, we want _you_ to do the attacking," Artemis told him.

Why did it have to be him?

"But we haven't been invited," Potter told them.

Tickets suddenly appeared. Top box, from what Severus could see.

"Fine," Severus said.

Great, he was going to have to put up with the Malfoy's.

"It will take place during the second transformation," she said, "We wish you luck."

And they were gone and with that the somewhat normal summer.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Even though the gods can't change the fact that Tom will come back, making things a bloody mess for him is something that they can do.


	4. The First Transformation

Title: Children of the Moon

Rating: T

Summary: Remus bites Severus, Harry, and Hermione as the golden trio tries to take Peter back to the castle. Blessed by the goddesses Artemis and Hecate they form a pack of werewolves. The only ones that keep their minds, heal instantly and can do magic while in werewolf form. When another Artemis and Hecate blessed werewolf name Luna Lovegood joins them this put together family vows that when Voldemort does come back they will fight against him. Not a crossover of Percy Jackson and mostly based on the A Werewolf Pack on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To SereniteRose: Remus will not be punished by the Ministry but he will have his own form of punishment, knowing what finally happened did happen. James painting is there and I'm going to write in that he will be happy, at first, and then change his mind. Seeing that Harry and Hermione are also like Severus.

To septimusromanseverus: I understand that Severus is OCC but he's hiding his anger very well by pretending that he's fine. Of course we know that he's not fine. The transformations will have an effect on him because he now knows what werewolves go through. The reason that Snape is in Potter manor is because his home isn't large enough to house three transformed werewolves and the area isn't safe. Trust me, he's going to grow to hate the place since it's a reminder of how well off the Potter's are and how poor he had been.

To sanbeegoldiewhitey: I'm following the guidelines, sort of, of the challenge. The story will get better.

To everyone else, thanks for your reviews.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4: The First Transformation

The only thing that Severus liked about Potter manor was the library. He spent his time reading and enjoying the silence, well when Potter and Granger weren't talking between each other. Lupin's visit had been unhelpful and his return visit was even worse. He thought that Lupin would finally be punished but Dumbledore had managed to keep what had happened from coming out.

Once again he cared more about his Gryffindor's then others.

"The ingredients are here," Dumbledore told him.

"Fine," he said.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yes, I'm bloody fine," Severus snapped. "Of course you don't care about anyone but yourself."

"What does that mean?"

"This is the second time that you've been here and all you do is talk to me. You don't talk to Potter or Granger."

"I assume that they wanted time alone."

"They want their damn Headmaster," he said, "Of course I don't need anyone to talk to. Since I'm the one that's supposed to be fine that I'm going to turn into a monster once a month. I've kept my temper but they know that I'm fuming right now."

"The connection."

Severus didn't say anything but left.

He spent the week brewing the Wolfbane. Having something to do kept his mind off of things. Of course the room that he chose just had to have a painting of James bloody Potter. He moved, which made it worst.

"What are you doing, Snivellus?" he asked.

"What does it damn look like I'm doing?"

He never had patience for the former alive Potter.

"I bet it's something for your precious lord," he said, "So are you servicing him?"

Severus lost what little control that he had. The wolf, which had started to show itself, growled at him. The painting of James Potter backed away in horror.

"Want me to slice your painting apart," Severus growled.

James ran out of the painting and Severus wolf calmed down. He went back to his potion.

The next week Severus delivered two goblets of Wolfbane Potion to Potter and Granger. He pinched his nose and swallowed down his dose. His stomach revolved and he forced the potion to stay down. Thankfully Potter and Granger managed not to throw up.

"This stuff is revolting," Granger said.

"Would you rather kill someone?" he asked her.

"The stuff is still revolting," she shot back.

For the next six days Severus delivered the potion to Potter and Granger. The taste didn't get any better and he doubted that it would. And then the full moon came and Dumbledore made another appearance.

"Follow me," he ordered.

"You don't tell me what to do," Severus hissed, "I already know the way."

He heard Dumbledore sigh but he let the man go, which Severus was glad about. He didn't want to see the man until he was over the change and fully recovered. He didn't think that his nerves could take it. The door was locked and Severus took off his clothes and put them in a trunk that had been charmed to keep him from destroying it.

The change was sharp and Severus hissed in pain. Everything felt as though it was being ripped apart from his body. His bones broke, lengthen, and then reformed. He felt hair forming over his body, his legs changed as well as his feet. He gave a horrible yell as his face changed into that of a wolf. And then the whole thing was finally over.

The world was different from the eyes of a changed werewolf. He could no longer see in colors and all the smells that were in the room, even from decades ago, attacked his senses. The moon was full and if he hadn't been under the effects of the Wolfbane he might want to get out and explore. The only thing in the room that Severus hadn't been to remove was a tall mirror. He walked over and stared at his form in shock.

He looked nothing like Lupin, he had black fur and long claws. His teeth looked sharp and his canines were longer than his other sharp teeth. His golden eyes spoke of his mind still there and he swore that all he looked like was a really huge wolf. He was going to have to do some research on this.

" _I don't look anything like Lupin_ ," he heard Potter state.

" _What color is your fur? Mine is brown_."

" _Black_ ," Potter answered.

Great, he was going to listen to these two all night. He curled up and went to sleep.

The next morning Severus changed back to normal and that's when the door unlocked. He felt a bit tired but not as much as he thought he might feel like. A shower was needed.

"Why don't we have Defense work?" Granger asked the day after the first transformation.

"And why are you asking this?" Severus asked her.

"Just wanted to know."

"To have Defense work you have to have a long standing Professor. Since you don't, then you don't get work."

"She asks this every year."

"I suggest that you stop. You have your answer."

Granger huffed and went back to her work.

"I'm surprised that we're not tired," Potter said.

"Remember what those women said," Granger told him, not paying attention to Severus at all which was fine with him.

"I didn't think they were telling the truth."

"Well now we know that they were," Granger stated.

Severus agreed with her, though he wouldn't admit to it.

Three days later he got a call from Minerva. Even though Minerva hadn't cared anything about him when he had been a student he had grown to see her as a witch that you didn't mess with.

"Tea?" she asked when he arrived.

"Thanks," he said and she magically made a pot appear.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Well," he answered.

"I'm worried about you as well as Granger and Potter. I know that I didn't treat you well when you were a student but when he told me what happened. I wanted to-."

"You're not the only one that wanted to put Dumbledore's head on a pike."

"He has told us not to tell anyone at the Ministry. I'm guessing that he doesn't want Potter and Granger to suffer and keep you as Potions master."

Severus figured as much.

"I'm finding that we're not suffering from the effects of the change, but it still hurts."

"You looked healed."

"Another thing that I can be grateful for."

She nodded and then Severus said, "When I changed I looked into the mirror, the only thing that wouldn't allow to be removed, and I didn't look anything like Lupin."

"That's strange," she said, giving him an odd look.

"I agree," Severus said, "I want to do more research but I don't want people to find out."

"I can get the books for you."

"Thanks."

She took a sip and Severus had a feeling that she was going to say something else. Maybe the real reason that she had asked him to come.

"Are you attempting to get the Defense post again?"

"Not this year," he said, "I'm more worried about people finding out then about the job that I want. However, I'm going to try again after Potter and Granger's fourth year."

"Do you think that you'll get it?"

"I doubt it."

"Severus, I'm worried about this year. Dumbledore has no clue who's going to take over as Defense teacher and I'm worried that he won't find someone in time."

"He'll probably find someone," Severus reasoned.

"True, but what about the signs. Dumbledore talks about signs that are now appearing. I know that you don't connect with the Wizarding world much during the summer but Bertha Jorkins has gone missing."

Severus looked at her.

"When did this happen?" Severus asked.

"Last week," she answered. "The Ministry thinks that she forgot where's she was going but Dumbledore said that she was in Albania."

"Great," Severus said and then he felt a pain go through his arm.

He quickly put his tea cup down and rolled his sleeve up. His mark was started to form. Dear Merlin, the Dark Lord was getting stronger.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Minerva asked him.

"I think the Dark Lord is gaining strength."

"Must be due to Sirius?"

"Could be," he said, "But Black was talking about a rat."

"Insane," Minerva muttered.

"I'm going to agree with you on that," he said, getting up, "I need to get back to the manor. Let's hope that Black doesn't try anything."

"Let's hope not either."

When he got back to the manor he found Granger in a fuss. At once he sensed something had happened while he had been gone. After getting a Calming Solution into her he found out what had happened.

"Harry was having a nightmare," she said.

"About Black."

She shook her head.

"Peter Pettigrew, he-."

"He's dead," Severus cut in.

"No, he's not," Granger said, "He's a Death Eater."

Severus doubted that but we went into her mind. He saw the figure of Peter Pettigrew shaking and admitting that he had betrayed the Potter's. When he removed his presence he was shaking with anger.

"What did you do to me?" Granger asked.

"Nothing that caused damage," he told her, "I need to tell Dumbledore of this."

And he hurried to the Potter's study to floo call the Headmaster.

Even though he hated finding out that Black was innocent. It was much better to believe that he had, in the end, followed in his family's footsteps. However, seeing Peter standing there, and admitting that he had betrayed the Potters' to the Dark Lord, was something that Severus couldn't ignore. He had lost Lily due to his own stupid decisions and Peter's as well. He was going to, at least, make something right.

Even though he would never demand that Black thank him for anything. When Dumbledore arrived the old man sat down and Severus told him what he had seen.

"You invaded the mind of a fourteen year old girl."

"Don't give me that," Severus said, "I was trying to find out what's going on."

Dumbledore looked at him as though he was disappointed in him. However he spoke and lost the accusing tone.

"Since we know that Peter is alive, and Black is innocent (Severus felt like snorting at that one), I need to get Moody to teach Defense."

"Are you crazy?"

Dumbledore looked at him.

"I've been accused of many things, but being idle in the brain isn't one of them. Severus I know that you and Moody don't get along but we're talking about Potter here."

Severus snorted at that.

"Severus."

"Don't Severus me," Severus snapped, "Moody is insane and he's going to make my life hell."

"He didn't tell the Ministry what happened.

That meant nothing to Severus.


	5. Ignored Letters

Title: Children of the Moon

Rating: T

Summary: Remus bites Severus, Harry, and Hermione as the golden trio tries to take Peter back to the castle. Blessed by the goddesses Artemis and Hecate they form a pack of werewolves. The only ones that keep their minds, heal instantly and can do magic while in werewolf form. When another Artemis and Hecate blessed werewolf name Luna Lovegood joins them this put together family vows that when Voldemort does come back they will fight against him. Not a crossover of Percy Jackson and mostly based on the A Werewolf Pack on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Sorry about not replying to future comments, I've been busy with work and I felt like a zombie due to working as hard as I have. Thanks for all reviews and I will try and reply to future comments when I work on the next chapter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: Ignored Letters

The moon moved away from full and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The transformation had been painful but everyone knew that there was no use in complaining. Things wouldn't change.

"Do you think that the Ministry will find out?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I hope not," Harry said, "I heard that you can't get a job if they find out that you're a werewolf."

"Yes, I heard about that."

Ron hadn't written to them during the small amount of time that they had been out of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione suspected that Ron didn't consider them his friend because of what they were. It really angered him that he would turn his back on three years of friendship over something that he couldn't help or control.

"It's going to be alright," Hermione told him.

He really wish that he could believe that.

Three days later a letter from Sirius arrived. Harry put it on the table and ignored it. He should have stayed behind to make sure that he was alright. He didn't want to hear anything from the man that ran away from things.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Snape asked him.

"No," Harry answered.

"And why not?" Snape asked him.

"Because I hate him."

Harry left and Snape sighed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus decided to write a letter to Lupin.

 _Lupin,_

 _I think that Potter is getting depressed. Come to help him out._

 _S. Snape_

He handed the letter to the owl, who flew away. Another letter arrived for Potter. They were all eating breakfast and when Potter saw the letter, and who it was from, he got up and left. Severus shook his head and returned to his food.

"He's not answering the letters," Severus told Lupin.

"Because he blames Sirius for not sticking around," Lupin suggested and Severus nodded. "I think that Sirius should wait."

"I agree," Severus said, "But I'm hoping that he won't wait long. I might not understand these things but I have a feeling that he's going to need Black. Though if you tell him that I said that, I'll use your eyes for potion ingredients."

"Fine, I won't mention that you said that."

"Glad that we come to an understanding."

Severus left Lupin alone to talk to Potter. Even though he wasn't in the same room with Potter he could hear the boy's thoughts. By time Lupin left there was one thing that was clear. Potter wasn't about to accept Black so easily. To him Black had left him behind, like he had done all those years ago.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I'm really busy with getting things ready for the move. On another note, if I don't update after next week it means that my net isn't up yet. However, I will write chapters and post them when the internet comes back up. Moving, it sucks.


	6. Death of Barty Crouch Jr

Title: Children of the Moon

Rating: T

Summary: Remus bites Severus, Harry, and Hermione as the golden trio tries to take Peter back to the castle. Blessed by the goddesses Artemis and Hecate they form a pack of werewolves. The only ones that keep their minds, heal instantly and can do magic while in werewolf form. When another Artemis and Hecate blessed werewolf name Luna Lovegood joins them this put together family vows that when Voldemort does come back they will fight against him. Not a crossover of Percy Jackson and mostly based on the A Werewolf Pack on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6: Death of Barty Crouch Jr.

"So we can't go because-."

The second transformation had already come, and gone, and it was time for Severus to go out and do what he had been told to do.

"Because I don't want the Ministry to suspect anything. Barty Crouch Jr. is nasty and deadly."

"Fine, at least I don't have to see the hate on Ron Weasley's face."

Ron Weasley hadn't written and Mrs. Weasley hadn't written to find out why.

The Potter house elf, a creature that Severus saw that Hermione felt for, would watch them while Severus did what he had to do. He really hated shedding blood but this was an unrepeated Death Eater, so it really didn't matter. He took an amulet that he had, which would come in handy for this, and put it in his pocket. Crouch Jr.'s death would be mourned by none. Getting in was a small problem.

The Ministry had wards and other security measures to keep anyone out. He also didn't have a ticket, like he wanted one, so that was another problem. However fate seem to be on his side and he managed to get in without any problems. He had a feeling that the three goddesses had a hand in this. He then waited, using his sense of smell to locate his target. He was in for a long wait.

Five hours later he smelled his target. Everyone was ether drunk or going to bed and all around he heard about how Ireland had won. Things that Severus cared nothing about. He took out his wand and blasted the target and the house elf off their feet, the house elf being knocked out. He then removed the disillusion charm that Crouch had and then he put the necklace on, changing into a huge wolf.

Severus knew that Crouch had not seen who had disillusioned him but he did see the wolf. Crouch screamed as Severus advanced on him. He bolted and Severus ran after him. Of course the fool had to run for the woods. Once inside Severus came upon him and ripped him apart. Life ended in Crouch's eyes and silence had fallen in the woods. Severus removed the necklace, magically cleaned up, and headed back home.

" _I see that your back_ ," Harry said in Severus mind when he entered Potter manor.

" _Yes_ ," Severus mentally answered back.

" _I hope that your business went well_ ," Harry told him and then Severus heard a yawn and nothing.

The next morning the Daily Prophet reported the body of a long dead Death Eater name Barty Crouch Jr. had been discovered. The whole history of what Crouch's son had done was all over the paper. The next morning Lupin and Dumbledore appeared.

"And why are you bothering me?" Severus asked them.

"Crouch Jr. was killed," Dumbledore told him.

Severus looked at him and asked, "And this is important, how?"

"He was attacked by a wolf."

"Headmaster, it's not the full moon," Severus reminded him, "Therefore you have no business bothering me."

"I understand that," Dumbledore said.

"Is anyone upset that he's dead?" Severus asked him.

"Of course not."

"Then his death means nothing to me and I'm sure that it will mean nothing to others."

A couple of days after the 'death' of Crouch the Hogwarts letters arrived. Severus had to leave to get his lesson plans started. Even though he hated teaching, the few that did have the talent was the only thing that kept him going. Dumbledore didn't ask him again about the wolf attack and Severus was glad that he hadn't. He wasn't in the mood to hear what Dumbledore had to say.

Two weeks later Severus was finally done with his business at Hogwarts and returned to the manor. There he was greeted by the glare of Lily Potter.

"What's wrong now?" he asked her painting.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him.

"Tell you what?"

"That Harry was bitten," she said. "That all of you were bitten."

"I didn't think that you would care, since we haven't talked since fifth year."

She glared at him again.

"And how did you find out?"

"Remus was here and he told us," she said, "Do you think that I wouldn't care that a muggleborn had gotten infected. That I would wish this on you?"

"And did Remus tell you that it was his fault that he hadn't taken his last dose of Wolfbane?" Severus asked her, "That he was so determined to prove that Black was innocent that he would put the lives of others in danger. What happened to us was his fault and his fault alone."

And he stormed away.

Severus was in a bad mood with painting Lily while Remus took Harry and Hermione out to get their things. He hated everything being his fault, even things that he couldn't have done. He hoped that the coming year, including the damn tournament, would be quiet. He needed it to be quiet and peaceful. He knew that with Crouch gone that Tom would have to come up with another plan. Severus shuttered to know what those plans were.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I wanted to end it here. Thanks for reading and commenting.


	7. A Not So Normal Return to Hogwarts

Title: Children of the Moon

Rating: T

Summary: Remus bites Severus, Harry, and Hermione as the golden trio tries to take Peter back to the castle. Blessed by the goddesses Artemis and Hecate they form a pack of werewolves. The only ones that keep their minds, heal instantly and can do magic while in werewolf form. When another Artemis and Hecate blessed werewolf name Luna Lovegood joins them this put together family vows that when Voldemort does come back they will fight against him. Not a crossover of Percy Jackson and mostly based on the A Werewolf Pack on Potions and Snitches.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 7: A Not So Normal Return to Hogwarts

Even though it had been a somewhat quiet summer, Severus had to take a dozen baths to rid himself of the feel of Crouch and he washed his mouth out so many times that he was surprised that they hadn't fallen out. Even though Crouch was a Death Eater, he still felt dirty touching even an inch of flesh. Minerva took Harry and Hermione out to get their things, leaving Severus alone surrounded by all those Potter's.

The day that they had gone out was when Lily's image appeared.

"Sev, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I still feel polluted," he told her. "I don't feel like I'm ever going to be clean again."

"Sev, I'm sorry."

"I don't know why you have to be," James said, "Crouch got what was coming to him."

"Thanks," Severus muttered.

"James, you know that he hates being a werewolf," Lily scolded.

"Yeah, I know that," he said, "It's not like I think that Snape deserved to be bitten."

"Glad you care so deeply," Severus snapped and he stormed out.

The first of September would take place during the full moon, meaning that the group would be locked up while everyone enjoyed the wonderful feast. Severus had been told about the Triwizard Tournament and that he wasn't supposed to tell Potter and Granger about it.

"I'm sure that the Malfoy's have told their son," Severus told the Headmaster.

"I know that. But, you can't tell them."

Severus was fine with Potter not knowing, but did the Headmaster have to push that point to him? On the morning of the first of September all three of them arrived at Hogwarts and was allowed to take their things up. Severus spent time with Minerva.

"You know that he's just worried."

"I don't feel like he is and I'm sure that neither does Granger and Potter."

"I'll agree with that, but he is worried."

"I hope that he doesn't consider the death of Crouch to be a sign," Flitwick said.

"Of course not," Minerva snapped, "Glad that he was treated like dog food. Still, Albus is still worried."

"I'm going to agree that he's worried but nothing is going to happen."

"Let's hope that your right."

The next morning, after they had cleaned up, Severus headed for his fourth year class. Even though the blessing allowed him to not look as though he had been chewed up it still hurt. He walked in, making everyone jump, and got started on the lesson.

"You allowed that old goat to teach," Severus snarled when he found out, after his double lesson, that Moody was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"I know that you don't get along."

"Of course we don't, even though he helped to locate Potter manor."

"Severus, Crouch Jr. might have been killed but I'm sure that Tom has a backup plan."

"And if he doesn't?" Severus asked.

"Then this year will be quiet," Albus told him.

That night I had a dream about Tom. He was mad, though I knew why. Crouch had been killed and whatever plans that he had, which most likely included Crouch, had failed. The strange thing was that I never had dreams about Tom and I had a feeling that I was sharing them with Potter.

"Want me to get someone else?" Wormtail asked.

"Yes, you," he answered.

"Me," he squeaked.

"You will take me with you, to Hogwarts, I know a way in that the moronic fool won't know about. I will personally get Potter myself and then come back to full power."

"But-."

"Do you want a reminder of what I do to those that question me?" he asked.

Wormtail was shaking and he shook his head. He was punished anyway. I woke up, growling, and sent a message to the Headmaster. Albus had to know that Hogwarts was soon going to get a visit from the Dark Lord himself. The huge problem was, finding the entrance that not even Albus knew about. He would do that during the next Full Moon.

During the first week all he heard about was how great Defense was. To his horror he found out that Albus had approved Moody showing 'the Unforgivables.' What the heck was that man thinking? He asked Albus about it, demanded to know why he was allowing these curses to be shown.

"Severus, he's not showing students how to cast them."

"Yes, he is," Severus hissed, "By showing them the curses he's showing them how to cast them."

"Severus, are you going to be like this all year?"

"Yes," Severus answered.

He heard Albus groaning.

Of course he wasn't the only one that was having trouble. During the lesson that the fourth years had he sensed fear when the students left. He made himself invisible and heard from Granger that Moody had shown the Cruciatus Curse in class. Damn, that was the curse that had made Longbottom's parents insane. Potter and Granger was trying to help him and Severus knew that Longbottom needed the help.

Once they were gone he appeared and headed back to his office.

"I know that I'm not your grandson's head of house, but I'm worried."

Augustus Longbottom, one of the board of directors for Hogwarts, said nothing.

"So you approve of Longbottom seeing that."

"Of course I don't, but I think that he needs to understand."

"And I thought that snakes where the only heartless animal around," Severus stated.

She glared at him.

"I'm not heartless, that would be your department."

"I do what's needed, but I would never show those to children," he said, "No, he didn't need to see it."

"You can't treat him like a child."

"And you can't treat him like his's your bloody son," Severus countered and she went white.

"How dare you," she snarled, showing teeth. "How dare you mention my son, you filthy-?"

"Leave him alone," came Granger's voice and Augustus stormed out.

"Stupid woman," Severus hissed. "What are you doing here, Miss Granger?"

"I sensed a problem and came to see what was going on. You might not like me, sir, but we're a pack and we stick together."

And she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Severus was still mad about what had happened during the fourth year's first Defense class and that meant he was a grumpy werewolf when he changed. When he was back to normal he retired to his chambers to think about what he was going to do next. Time moved fast and soon it was time to greet the two other schools. Thankfully this happened during the Full Moon so Severus wasn't to be bothered about meeting them.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm still not use to changing," Harry told Hermione, "And the damn thing never gets any easier."

"Yeah, I know," Hermione said to him. "Thank Merlin that we don't look like we've changed."

"Yeah, imagine the other students finding out."

Both shuttered at that.

Sirius had finally come around to write to Harry, though it took Snape explaining why Sirius couldn't write for him to understand. Lady Hecate was mad that the three had been bitten and had ordered him not to write. Remus visited the day after the schools had arrived.

"Is it my imagination or did I just see a woman that's bigger than Hagrid," he said to Harry.

"Um, no," Harry answered.

"Going to watch the tournament?"

"When I can," Harry answered.

Harry sensed that Remus was worried about the short answers.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Remus asked him.

Harry looked at him and said, "I don't know. I mean, I'm glad that Voldemort isn't going to be able to do anything to me. I mean, I suspect that Barty Crouch Jr. was going to use me, but-."

"You don't know what it's like to not have to worry about someone trying to get to you."

Harry nodded.

"Harry, it's alright," he said, "Want me to pretend to attack you to make you feel better."

"No, you would be bad at it."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I wanted to post something as I haven't done anything with this story in months. I'll work on a longer one next time.


End file.
